criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Party Mix!
"A Famous Party Planner Has Been Turned Into A Nice Tasty Drink For His Guests! Can You Catch This Party Pooper Before The Party Goes Crashing Down?" ''- Case Teaser _______________________________________________ '''"Party Mix!" '''is the 2nd case of Bunto Gardens, as well as the 14th case overrall in '''Theboywholovesgames' '''series _______________________________________________ ''Plot: The player and Dave Kerri set off to stop an illegal party, which was surprisingly hosted by Torrin Jentils, a millionaire visiting Bunto Gardens to continue his singing career. When the two arrive, they find that everyone had left, and take a look around. As they search through the backstage, they find a pitcher of a sticky red substance, and the rotting body of, suprisingly enough, Torrin Jentils. After autopsy of Torrin's body and the examination of the pitcher of the strange liquid, it was revealed the bowl was filled with Torrin's blood, and since there were no visible wounds on the body, the duo could be told that the blood was sucked out with some sort of needle. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ During the investigation, the duo name five people as suspects: • Elissa Asknzer (After finding out she was one of the last people to see the victim alive) • Tarr Hentor (After finding out he was the DJ at the party) • Sermon Gavins (After finding out she had a relationship with the victim) • Redhead Ned (After finding his death threat to the victim) • Diana Hurstel (After finding out her father was made fun of by the victim) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mid-Investigation, a riot begins about finding Torrin's killer or they would kill any people they think would have killed him until they find out who was the murderer. Determined to prevent any more deaths, Dave and the player immediately try to stop the riot and quickly try to find evidence of who killed Torrin. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ After gathering all the evidence, the duo incriminate Elissa Asknzer for the crime. At first, Elissa denied any evidence charged, but later admitted due to the pressure put on her. She said that Torrin had asked her on a date a earlier day, which turned into a scar in her life, as he forced her into trying to get pregnent after getting a hotel room, which later succeded after she took a pregnancy test. Angered at what he had done to her, she lured Torrin into the backstage where no one else was, knocked out Torrin, and started draining his blood away into a pitcher with a syringe until he died from blood loss. She then later put the pitcher filled with blood out in the open for people to pour into their cups and drink. After the party ended, she hid the pitcher backstage. Shocked at what Elissa had done, the judge condemned Elissa to 40 years inprisonment. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the additional investigation, Diana is talked to agian after finding out she had been making posts on the internet about her happiness of Torrin's death. After talking to Diana, Dave gets a call saying that Redhead Ned started to do drugs in his apartment. After being confronted, Ned says they need more evidence to prove him guilty, and after searching through his apartment, surely enough, the duo find drug packs and take Ned to court, where he is sentenced to 10 years inprisonment for possession of illegal drugs. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tablet: Victim: Torrin Jentils (His blood was drained out and used in a drink at his party) Murder Weapon: Syringe Killer: Elissa Asknzer ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Elissa Asknzer (Party Girl) Height: 5'6 Age: 27 Weight: 132 Eyes: Green Blood: O- Profile: This suspect takes antipressents Appearance: This suspect has a spill stain ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tarr Hentor (DJ) Height: 6'0 Age: 29 Weight: 155 Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile: This suspect takes antipressents Appearance: This suspect has a spill stain ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sermon Gavins (Victim's Admirer) Height: 5'6 Age: 24 Weight: 122 Eyes: Blue Blood: A- Profile: Appearance: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Redhead Ned (Pimp) Height: 6'0 Age: 30 Weight: 177 Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Profile: This suspect takes antipressents Appearance: ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Diana Hurstel (Famous Actress) Height: 6'0 Age: 34 Weight: 150 Eyes: Green Blood: O+ Profile: This suspect takes antipressents Appearance: This suspect has a spill stain ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Attributes: The Killer Is A Female The Killer Is 25 To 30 Years Old The Killer Has Green Eyes The Killer Takes Antipressents The Killer Has A Spill Stain ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Steps: Chapter 1: Investigate Backstage (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Pitcher, Torn Picture) Autopsy Victim's Body (Result: The killer is a female) (Time: 18:00:00) Examine Bloody Pitcher (Result: New suspect: Tarr Hentor) Repair Torn Picture (Result: Examine Picture) (Time: 06:00:00) Examine Torn Picture (New suspect: Elissa Asknzer) Talk to Tarr about the victim (Profile updated: Tarr is male) Talk to Elissa about the picture with the victim and her in it (Profile updated: Elissa is female) Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Locked Phone) Unlock Phone (Result: Examine phone) (Time: 03:00:00) Examine Phone (Result: New suspect: Sermon Gavins) Talk to Sermon about her crush on the victim (Profile updated: Sermon is female) Go to chapter 2 (Cost: 1 star) Chapter 2: Investigate Backstage Tables (Clues: Blood-stained cloth, Note) Collect sample from Blood-stained cloth (Result: Examine Blood) (Time: 03:00:00) Examine Blood-stained cloth (Result: The killer is 25-30 years old and has green eyes) Dust note (Result: Examine note) (Time: 01:30:00) Examine note (Result: New suspect: Redhead Ned) Confront Ned about his death threat (Profile updated: Ned is male) Investigate Ned's Apartment (Clues: Drug bags, computer) Collect sample from drug bags (Result: Examine sample) (Time: 01:30:00) Confront Ned for doing illegal drugs (Result: New suspect: Diana Hurstel, New scene: Ned's Apartment living room) Unlock computer (Result: Examine computer) (Time: 03:00:00) Examine computer: (Result: Confront Ned of ordering drugs on the internet) Confront Ned (Result: Ned takes antipressents) Talk to Diana (Result: Diana takes antipressents) Investigate Ned's Apartment living room (Clues: Cellphone) Unlock Cellphone (Result: Examine cellphone) (Time: 06:00:00) Examine cellphone (Result: Elissa and Tarr take antipressents) Go to chapter 3 (Cost: 1 star) Chapter 3: